Consequences of a Risky Choice
by Sweettweet07
Summary: She should have asked his help...for once. Because her incapacity to admit her weakness drove them directly to a situation that might turned chaotic anytime...-FINAL CHAPTER PUBLISHED :) -
1. Prologue

**_Hola guys! I'm back with another story and I've decided to make it different since the last one I did (Between The Lines of Blame and When You Bleed Just To Know You're Alive) were emotionally heavy. So I've decided to make something lighter (not it won't have drama but still...), I hope you'll like it!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>If there were a word that could describe perfectly this situation, she would probably choose…<p>

_Shit…_

Or she could use an hundred other words to express the scalding pain in her ankle.

It might not be broken, but damn it hurt. And there she was, sitting helplessly in the grass, trying to figure out her options.

She couldn't go to the University's infirmary. It was 2:00 AM. But she couldn't just stay there and wait for it to open.

She cursed under her breath and gazed menacingly at the wet grass that made her fall.

And what was the idea to be outside at this hour! Oh well… maybe because she stupidly choose to do what had to be done in the night instead of waking up early in the morning.

The final deadline to register for the summer semester was scheduled for 7 AM. She just could have wait for five hours and she would have seen where she was walking…

"A funny place to be at night, _Misa-chan_"

Oh great… The _one_ person she didn't want to see right now. She couldn't let him know that she had twisted her ankle… Plans that he would carry her, bridal style…

She raised her head to gaze at Usui, annoyed.

"I can ask you the same question" She replied, glaring defiantly at him.

But she quickly realized the registration form that he was holding. The same she had five minutes ago.

_Great…I'm still stuck with him for another semester…_

But her sarcastic thought vanished when she felt another wave of pain.

"…Is everything ok?" He asked, slowly starting to get suspicious.

Well…who wouldn't be. Intelligent people don't sat in the middle of the Faculty's park…on the wet grass…when it's two in the morning…

"Yeah, I was just gazing at the stars"

Usui gazed curiously at the sky and at the same moment, she realized that there weren't any visible stars because of the clouds…

_Brilliant answer…_

"Oh, and you mind if I join you" He grinned.

She couldn't hold back the strong "Yes, I mind", that she just uttered. Her top priority was to find a clinic, which also happened to be on the same priority's list as "Do not let Usui know".

He nodded slightly, but she knew that he was a little hurt by her rejection.

She managed to stand up without looking injured.

"Because I was just heading back…and you have to hand your registration form if I'm not mistaken"

His gaze slowly drifted to the paper in his hand.

"Yeah… stargazing will have to wait then"

He waved her politely goodbye after what he walked in the opposite direction.

She sighed from relief and started to walk towards the forest.

At this late hour, the only hospital that was opened was the one in the city.

She could have taken the principal road but she decided to cut off by the forest because it was quicker.

Every step she walked on her ankle made her regret to not have ask Usui's help. When she reached the entrance of the forest, she turned her head to see if maybe he had followed her. He was a stalker after all…

But she was alone. And she tried to convince herself that it was better that way. Making people worry wasn't her favorite thing to do so she would have to walk by herself.

Her rhythm was confident for the first twenty minutes, even if her posture was _slightly_ destabilized by her injured ankle.

She stumbled several times along the way, but she knew that the city was close. It was supposed to be a thirty minutes walk, which means that she was getting close to see the city's lights.

But the more she walked in the forest, the more she realized her surroundings.

It was curiously darker than she expected it would be for somewhere ten minutes away from a city. She had walked this path several times…there were no ways that she could have gone the wrong way. But all the times she did, it was sunny and she didn't have twisted ankle…

She stopped, partially to verify if she was heading to the correct place but partially because of the pain located in her ankle. A strange feeling grew in her stomach, something that told her that she had no idea where she was.

It was dark… too dark to actually see something…too dark to even find her way back…

She heard something coming from behind, and even if she tried to convince herself that it was a small animal, her natural reaction was to crumble down, her head buried in her hands. She could have turn around to see what it was, but the scary image of a ghost invaded slowly her mind.

Something touched her shoulder. It felt like a hand.

A choked scream escaped her mouth but she immediately regretted it when she figured out what it was...well _who _it was…

_Just the usual stalker…_

"Are you okay?" Usui asked, concern in his voice.

She raised her head, trying to erase the fear noticeable in her eyes. He helped her to stand up, thinking it was because of her state of shock that she wobbled when she was on her two feet.

"Can I ask you the reason of your presence in this forest?" He tried to ask politely but his expression turned hard.

She couldn't tell him; she was so close to be in the city. She might not know where it was, but still…

"I couldn't sleep so I was just taking some fresh air"

And with that said, she pivoted and took a path that she thought might be the good one. She tried to walk normally, but the more she advanced the more she became unsteady. She could still feel his gaze burning her back but she stubbornly decided to walk away.

She felt his hand grabbing her wrist, but this sudden movement rotated her injured ankle, which made her lose her balance. But of course, Usui was there to catch her…

He scrutinized her face tortured by the pain and brought her near a tree so that she could sit against it.

His fingers slid down her leg to pull up the bottom of her pants. She didn't look her ankle since she entered in the woods, but it was probably worse than it was, judging by the look on his face.

He turned his head slowly towards her, a curious glint of anger flashing in his eyes.

"Were you trying to go to the hospital, _by yourself _?" He asked while making sure to put the emphasis on the absurdity of her decision.

She sighed without returning his gaze.

"That was the original plan…but I was _kinda_ lost…"

No words were uttered, just the strange silence of the woods. Her eyes flickered towards the mute man, wondering what was the problem.

"But we can returned to the University, the nursery will be soon open" She proposed, thinking that he must know the way back, but it was like he wasn't listening at all.

"Usui?"

He bent his head, his gaze locked on her ankle. He looked…ashamed?

"We can't… we're lost…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So should I continue! I always wanted to make a story about survival tips because I love to grab a bag and sometimes stop to care about my life and just walk in the forest. Even if the first word when you see me wouldn't be "forest girl", deep down inside I am ;) So in each chapter there will be a small survival tip that our favorite couple will learn! Goodbye!<em>**


	2. Don't Know Where to Go

_**Don't Know Where to Go**_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean by <em>we're lost<em>?" Misaki asked, a subtle panic betraying her control.

Usui's eyes turned from her ankle to a indistinct point in the darkness.

"Well, you don't find your way back and neither do I, so I assume we're lost"

Misaki's brows pulled together as she frowned. It wasn't possible…Something wasn't right… It might be conceivable that she was lost but for someone like Usui, _being lost_, was something totally irrational…

"Aren't you an alien? You are supposed to know where we are!" She said as her voice edged up a few octaves.

"I don't…it's a miracle that I've succeeded to find you in this labyrinth"

Calling it a miracle would be an overstatement…

She was lost…

in the forest…

_with _Usui…

This wasn't a miracle, at all!

She decided to stand up and grimaced due to the sudden pressure on her ankle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Usui asked her, severely.

"If you can't find a way back, I will"

She just had time to make three footsteps that he brought her back where she was, against the tree. His lips were pressed into a hard line, intensifying the irritation that he wanted to hide.

"You won't. _Not _at this hour and _not _in this state" He said through his teeth while his gaze flickered to her ankle.

She flinched back from his previous bitterness. It was unusual to see him like that, so every time he did, she couldn't help but to feel powerless.

"T-Then, what's the plan?"

Because they need a plan, and as long as it didn't imply sleeping in this forest with him, she'll be ready to hear what he had to say.

"We have no choice but to sleep here until the sun shows up"

_What…_

Well it wouldn't be like she was surprised. He was a pervert after all. But something in his eyes made her suspicious about his real intentions. Was he…worried? No, he couldn't be…he was just a pervert…

"No way, I ref-" She started but was cut by Usui who threw her his sweater.

"That wasn't a request, goodnight Misaki"

And with that said, he lay down beside her at a reasonable distance. But in his case, this distance could be considerate as suspect.

_What is his problem…_

She stared at his back, wondering why he was so pissed off. Well, who wouldn't be. It was her fault if he was lost too. If she would have ask his help, they wouldn't be there right now.

"I don't need that, you'll be cold" She said as she extended her arm to give it back to him. But he didn't move.

"Either you keep it or you'll sleep against me, your choice"

It could have been perceived as his everyday, but the roughness in his voice indicated her that he wasn't acting as usual.

He began to lightly shiver, even though he tried as hard as he could to not show it.

She hated to see him like that; angry at her. He was always putting her well-being before his and her ways to thank him weren't always the best… It was her fault if they were here, her _entire _fault…

"U-Usui, I'm sorry"

There was a silence. And then he slowly turned toward her, confusion glistening his eyes.

"About what?"

She hesitated to pursue, thinking that it was just his way to make her admit her mistakes.

"Well, you're angry at me, I get it. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be lost in this forest…"

There was a silence, _once again. _Usui seemed to be at a loss of words. His jaw was going up and down until he closed his mouth and quickly rotate himself over her, making her unable to react.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just angry at my incapacity to find the way back"

She frowned, finding stupid his usual self-incrimination.

"I'm the one guilty, not you. And plus, it's not that bad, it's just one night"

She had to admit that the situation was funny. Five minutes ago, she was shouting at him that sleeping here wasn't an option and now she had to reassure him that it was okay after all. His guilty attitude was really affecting her brains…

He gazed intensely at her, after what he rotated his body to be beside her.

"Any other day would have been fine to have you in my arms…" He whispered, and she knew that her injured ankle was more problematic for him than the fact to be alone in the forest with her.

He pulled her tight to his body, and she just had time to mumble a small "pervert" before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>7h30 AM<em>

"Usui, it's sunny. Time to go"

No move. Just the silence as an answer.

"USUI!"

But his iron grip kept her prisoner in his strong arms… She was just left with one unfair thing to say…

"Oh, I think I'm not feeling my ankle…"

Of course it wasn't true, the pain was still very present but it was just the perfect thing to say to make him stand up.

She looked at him, a not so sincere sorry look in her eyes.

"I'm just kidding…"

He bent down to look at her injury while he mumbled "It's not something to joke about". But his face crisped at the sight, which made her noticed the profound purple color circling her ankle.

"My back will be your transportation for today" He said as he stood up and offered his hand.

"No way, I'm able to walk" She replied while she tried to stand up but fell pathetically in Usui's arms.

"Or I can carry you like that, it's your decision" He grinned, knowing that she would choose the first option he gave her.

Which she did but not without cursing under her breath. She surrounded his hips with her legs, and his neck with her arms.

"Good girl"

Then, they began to wander in the woods, searching the way back. This process wasn't done without any arguments, mostly coming from Misaki. Each time they had to choose between more than one path, they had to expose their points in order to come to a general decision.

They had been walking for almost two hours (well Usui had done the walking part) and they were still lost.

He stopped and set her down gently on the grass. He looked around him, trying to look calm.

"Do you recognize where we are?"

She raised her head, not understanding what he meant.

"No, but it's kind of the point of being lost"

He turned toward her, trying to find the best words to describe the situation.

"Last night, I thought that we were lost because it was dark and we weren't able to recognize our surroundings. In theory, we must be able to know where we are, it's been three years that we know the path to go to the city"

She stared incredulously at him, trying to make sense of his words.

"But I don't recognize any of this, we're not on the University's grounds anymore and walking around won't change anything." He explained impassively.

She remained calm, trying to imitate Usui.

"So what do you propose?"

He sat nonchalantly beside her, but his head tilt reflexively to her ankle.

"We wait here until someone finds us"

She stared at him, confused.

"You have someone who waits you?"

Because, in order for his plan to work, someone must have been waiting for him. If he sees that Usui isn't coming back, he will surely call the police to search them.

_Sometimes, he's brilliant._

"Uh no, but someone must be waiting for you? Family, friends…"

This was his _brilliant_ plan. Someone must be waiting for _her, _not _him. _

She couldn't help but to gasp, a discrete panic growing inside her stomach.

"N-Nobody's waiting for me…I handed my registration form for the summer semester, so my family isn't expecting me for three more months…"

Usui remained quiet but his confidence was slowly shaken.

"And your friends…"

She bent down her head, realizing that they were screwed.

"They are aware of my program's modification, so if I don't come back, they'll just assume that I'm in an other faculty…"

He raised his head toward the sky and summarized the situation.

"In brief, no one will be aware of our disappearance for at least three months…"

They both gazed at each other, while a unique word was stuck in their throat…

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have the second chapter, so as you probably had figured out, they will be stuck in the woods for many days. That's why this story will be about their fight to survive... In the next chapters, you will see that survival is what it takes for them to realize how much they care for each other... BABYE, and thanks for the previous reviews :D<strong>_


	3. Seperate Ways

_**Yo Everybody! An update in less than a week? Yes it's true...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seperate Ways<em>**

* * *

><p>"No…I can't be stuck with you for three months! There must be a solution!" Misaki shouted, in complete denial of what Usui had just said.<p>

She turned her head toward him and wondered how can he be so calm after stating that they will have to stay in this forest until someone finds them. And it could take months!

"It's the only option, Misaki" Usui explained with the same impassive face.

His attitude was getting on his nerves. She extended her arm in order to grab some tree's moss.

"You haven't thought about this? It indicates where the north is and we know that the forest is on the west side of the school!" She said, a sudden hope rising in her voice.

"It could have been a great idea… if only the moss was always growing on the north side of the tree. The only thing sure is that it grows where it's humid, which is frequently on the north side but sometimes it's located on the south side or the west side, or the…-"

He stopped, seeing that she understood the problem. But it didn't take time that she had come up with another solution.

"We can take one direction and walk until the forest ends. It's not that big"

Usui looked at her like he had already thought about this plan… and by the look in his eyes; there must have been an issue about it.

"Yeah….if you consider that 500km of area isn't that big, It means that we'll have to walk during at least ten days and sometimes we'll have to climb hills because of the hilly landscape"

Misaki kept staring at him, waiting to hear the problem because hills and mountains weren't issues for her. Usui glanced at her, knowing that the _strong_ Misaki wouldn't be affected by what he had just said.

"And do I have to remind you that you have a twisted ankle. You can't walk, Misaki…"

Her smile faded away as she remembered her injury. Despite Usui's strong abilities, he couldn't carry her during hundreds of kilometers. But even if he could, she wouldn't have let him…

_We're screwed…._

But then, an idea popped out of her head….

"But _you_ can walk…"

Usui stood up and scratched the back of his head. He took several footsteps but only to end up making a circle and be in front of her.

"I can do this alone if it's what you think…. But you'll have to stay here by yourself until I reach civilization."

She noticed a certain haunted glint in his eyes. He didn't like this plan…. He didn't like to leave her alone… but it was the only option if they didn't want to wait three months….

"I'll be fine…I can survive over 40 days without food and for the water, there is a steam over there…"

He sighed without returning her gaze. He was unsure about this plan… but right now it was the only one and he was aware of it…. He just couldn't bring himself to let her survive on her own…who knew what could happen during his absence….

By the time she realized what he was doing, she was already enlaced in his arms and felt all the difficulty he had to leave her alone. But then he loosened his hold, and looked intensely at her.

"I'll be back"

She didn't push him away because normally she would have. She just thought that it would have been inappropriate to refuse this burst of affection, considering the fact that he was putting his own security at stake for her. So she just remained still and closed her eyes, enjoying the last human's presence she will have for the next days.

But she re-opened her eyes, due to an abnormal sound. She tried to see what it was but Usui's body was obstructing her vision. He remained as still as her until he turned around to see the cause of this noise.

The next thing she felt was the collision of her back with the tree trunk. Usui was standing in front of her, trying to protect her from something that they both know was too strong to resist humans.

It was a bear, which was about 50 meters away. Unfortunately, the animal was with his baby and had located the couple.

But Usui remained unconsciously in front of her even if he knew that he didn't stand a chance against a mother bear that wants to protect her child every where she walks.

"Just stay calm, and don't look frightened" He carefully whispered.

Despite its accuracy, everyone knows this advice…what she ignored was what to do if the bear decides to attack them.

"Do you know if it's a grizzly or a black bear?"

His question first surprised her but she quickly knew the reason why he had to know it. Right now, their only options was to climb the tree behind her. Black bears are good climbers, grizzly are not….

"It's a grizzly"

And by the time she replied, the bear began to run toward them. Usui jumped on the lower branch, and quickly pulled her to him.

"If we can reach ten meters of height, we'll be okay" He tried to reassure her while he carried her from branch to branch and hoped that the tree was enough solid for two persons.

Misaki took Usui's hand each time he gave it to her and cursed under her breath the weakness of her movements due to her ankle.

They finally reached a secure height and pray that the bear wouldn't be able to climb higher than it was.

Which luckily happened and they both watched, out of breath, the bear walked away probably judging that they weren't a threat for its offspring.

When it was out of sight, Misaki turned her head toward Usui and that was when she realized their current position.

She was crushed against his chest and her both hands were enlaced tightly around his neck. That was also the moment when she realized that her whole body was shaking probably from terror.

They didn't move and they kept staring at each other as their heartbeat rhythm slowly became more normal.

"Are you okay…." He softly asked, seeing how pale she was.

The truth was that she wasn't okay at all… with all this climbing she had probably twisted her ankle more than it already was and the pain didn't seem to go away. But prideful as she was, she simply replied….

"I'm fine."

But Usui wouldn't be fool by her. For all the times she told him that she was fine and it turned out that she wasn't, he couldn't seriously consider her words. But first, they needed to be on the ground because he didn't trust the tree.

He spotted the branch beneath them and prepared to make his move when Misaki's hand suddenly grabbed his shirt.

"Do you really have to go on your own….to find help?"

She didn't know why she asked him that. The only thing she was aware of was that the pain was slowly turning into a fever. She wasn't thinking straight.

Usui looked at her, surprised by her question. But he realized the beads of sweat sliding down her face, indicating that she was probably into a lot of pain.

"First, we'll climb down the tree…"

He hadn't answer her question, he knew it. It was just that the unconvincing solidity of the branch made him realize that some things were made to be priorities.

But Misaki didn't care about his priorities; she was already in an other world where the physical pain had made her lost her senses.

"Just promise me you won't leave."

How could he think to something else when she was looking at him with those irresistible eyes…

She moved closer as her provocative breath brushed his neck.

"Misaki…" He warned her in attempt to stop her. But, obviously, it didn't work….

He gulped when he felt her lips trailing on his neck, slowly ascending to his own. In opposition of what he would have normally done, he pivoted his face preventing her to reach her goal. But there was a good reason behind this controversial behavior…

The branch had just cracked...

He didn't know how he could have climb down the tree so fast, with Misaki in his arms, but the only thing on his mind right now was that they were safe…

And maybe also the fact that he was leaning over Misaki who was flat on the ground.

She just kept staring at him, alluring and unconscious about the fact that they nearly fell down the tree. Her hands were still holding his shirt.

Their proximity was driving him insane and just when he was about to lose his control….

"W-Why are you so close to me?"

_Shit_

She regained her senses, luckily or unfortunately. Depends on the way you see it…

"I had to bring you down the tree because you weren't feeling too well"

Which was true, he just hid the fact that she was partially at fault for this physical proximity.

He distanced himself from her and avoided eye contact because the only sight of her made him think about inappropriate things. However, his eyes flickered to her ankle as he wondered how he could soothe her pain with nothing to cure the injury….

But a twisted ankle, or a bear and even a fall from a tree should be the last of his worries right now…..

Because he had made his resolution: he won't leave her.

_But how can he be in control of himself if he will have to spend 24hours a day with her…._

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you have any suggestions of what you want me to write... situations that you want them to be struck in... dangers that can happen in the woods... feel free to let me know and I'll try to incorporate your ideas if it matchs to the storyline... And thanks for the reviews, once again :)<em>**


	4. Unexpected Behavior

**_Hiii! Here's chapter 4, and thanks a lot for all of your ideas. There were some that I already wanted to write because you can't write a story about woods without incorporing those events ;) For this chapter, I've got inspired by one of Raina Raspberry's ideas ;) I hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unexpected Behavior<em>**

* * *

><p>"I-I refuse" Misaki snapped, her voice partially trembling from fear and from cold.<p>

"Is there a slight chance that you might be scared, _Misa-chan?_" Usui replied, amused by her behavior.

Of course, he knew that she was scared. Every one knows that caves are suitable places for ghost to hide, especially in Misaki's paranoia world.

She won't make a footstep in this spooky and dark cave…that was fact.

Even if it was cold outside…

Even if it was pouring with rain…

Even if they needed a place to sleep…

…She won't

"I-I'm not scared" She responded, barely convinced.

"Then come in, you're all wet"

His answer hadn't the effect to soothe her at all. The double meaning of it, only made her remember how perverted he was.

"Misaki…. Don't make me bring you there" He teased her but with a hint of severity in his voice.

She knew that he was worry even though he showed no signs. With her injured ankle, her health could only go worse with a pneumonia.

He stood at the entrance of the cave, offering her his hand like it would convince her to come closer. But he soon lowered it, seeing that she was completely refusing to enter.

Minutes passed until her shivering intensified. Her gaze met his eyes, which were getting darker.

She heavily sighed, deciding that it would be just a matter of time that he'll force her to come in. So she walked toward him, hesitant about her decision to enter this cave filled with ghosts. But a sudden crack from behind her made her quickly run to him and she coincidently bumped into him as his two safe arms wrapped her waist.

"Calm down, it was just a tree that fell" He reassured her, keeping his tight hold on her body until her trembling ceased. But her face remained crushed against his chest, her eyes strongly closed.

"A-And are we alone in t-this cave"

He lightly laughed as he caressed her hair. She was really acting like a scared child.

"_Nope_, it's only the two of us"

But, once again, his answer didn't calm her as she slowly realized their proximity. She raised her head to meet his eyes but he immediately pushed her softly away.

"Wait here, I'll go fetch some food"

She didn't have even time to debate his choice that he was already gone.

And that was when she realized that he had been acting strange lately. It has been six days that they walked to find their way back (their rhythm reduced due to her ankle but Usui had the brilliant idea to fabricate her crutches), and every time they end up accidently close, he hurried to distance himself.

Not that it mattered to her, because the further he can be, the happier she will be….yeah….well….almost. It was just that this behavior was something abnormal coming from him…. The proof that nature had messed up with his brains….

As she had those thoughts, she slowly realized that she was left alone…

Consumed by the annoying darkness of this cave.

And _terrifying _darkness, which she might add.

But something reached up her ears, something smoothly rhythmic.

She came closer to the source of the sound, even though she was approaching the far end of the cave, which was a lot more tenebrous than the entrance.

But she didn't care about ghosts anymore because the only thought of what she predicted that she would find at the end made her footsteps grew larger. And she was right about what it would be….

_Watefall….._

It has been more than 24 hours that they haven't drink. Not that they haven't found any source but each time they did, the water revealed un-drinkable due to its toxicity.

But she remembered what she once read in a magazine about nature: water is drinkable when the rock of the cave is made of lava due its porosity.

Good thing that they were near an old volcano….

Her hands hastily curled in waterfall and reached up to her mouth.

It was so thirst quenching and refreshing that she could have drink forever.

But footsteps coming from behind her stopped her when she thought that her stomach was about to explode from water.

It was Usui, coming with unknown fruits. For the past few days, it has been their dinner because they could only chase animals for lunch when it was sunny. Indeed, not any of them had matches but it didn't stop them to light fires with Usui's glasses and the sun.

She stared awkwardly at him, waiting for the moment that he'll understand the joy of having found water.

Which he never did. Instead he just stood there, looking pale..

"H-Hey, are you okay…"

But he didn't answer as a curious midst covered his emerald eyes.

"Those…. Those are fr….Those are fruits…. It's deli….cious" He explained with a choked voice, having a hard time to speak.

She took what he had in his hands and noticed small particles on the dewberries. Of course he wouldn't have seen it because he couldn't see close things without his glasses.

"Mmm… Usui are you sure you're feeling well?" She asked, slightly nervous about the symptoms of an intoxication.

He turned his back to her and slowly bent down. She came closer but he immediately turned around, facing her with an expression she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?"

_What the…fuck._

"Stop kidding idiot, it's me, Misaki"

He scrutinized her as his hands slowly clenched into fists. He was mad.

"No you're not, where is she"

The roughness of his voice made her take two steps back and she noticed that he was also coming dangerously closer to her.

"Usui! Is it a joke? _I am_ Misaki"

But the gravity in his eyes made her understand that he wasn't joking. The dewberries must have been contaminated by a poison, which made him paranoiac.

"What have you done to her, you attacked her, is that it?"

He asked tersely while his expression turned hard. She felt her heels touching the small rocky barrier that would prevent her to fall in the water. Her gaze slowly drifted to the waterfall and, for the first time, she realized that the water was escaping from the cave by a dangerous cascade.

_If I fall…._

"Usui, please, I'm sure there's a part of you who knows it's me!"

A subtle panic was rising in her voice. She didn't know this kind of Usui, she wasn't recognizing him at all. The only thing she knew was that her position in this situation wasn't good. She had seen Usui overprotective before… if he was thinking that she was a threat to "Misaki"… she couldn't hope for a good ending.

"I'm going to repeat it one last time; Where is Misaki?"

His voice was steady but filled with urgency…. so much that she lost all of her reflexes….

She could have run away at this precise moment….

But not with her ankle.

She could have punched him….

But her strength wasn't equal to him.

So she just lost her balance the moment he grabbed her wrist violently. She tried to get away by making a step back but it was precisely this movement that made her fall in the water.

Her back arched and her entire body was immersed. She swam to reach the place where she was but the current was too strong. She just met Usui's eyes and his cold indifference indicated her that she better not pray for his help.

So the current brought her outside the cave, smashing her against the rocky walls. She could barely breath and just when she thought that she was going to drown, her head hit a rock,

And then all became blank…

* * *

><p><strong><em>You haven't expect that? hihi I couldn't help but to write so drama, because it's my favorite style ;) Let me know your opinions about it ! And for those who wonders... it's not the last chapter, DO NOT PANIC :D<em>**


	5. He Got it All Wrong

**_Sorry it took so long! My summer semester is killing me, but there you go with the next chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He Got it All Wrong<em>**

* * *

><p>His vision was blurred….Just when he was about to stand up, everything seemed to disappear once again. His head in his hands, he tried to remember why has he fallen asleep in this cave.<p>

_Did I really fall asleep…._

He looked around him and was relieved to recognize where he was. It was the back of the cave, the place where he went to bring back the fruits he found.

He stared at the dewberries, squashed in his hand. He had a vague memory of having meet Misaki right here, but despite his effort to remember the reason why she wasn't there anymore, he couldn't make sense of her absence.

He walked outside the cave, thinking that she might be there because of the morning light. She must have taken the first opportunity that she had to leave this dark cave "full of ghosts".

But when he reached the entrance, a certain panic blurred his mind at the sight of the darkness of the night. His gaze flickered to his palm colored in red by the dewberries as the facts clicked one by one into place in his head.

He didn't fall asleep….poison made him lost consciousness.

But the puzzle wasn't complete.

_Where is Misaki…._

Before he lost consciousness, he entered the cave… with the dewberries, Misaki was there…but why he can't remember the rest…

Hardly had he found the last piece of the puzzle, that he placed it wrong.

_She was in danger…._

It wasn't Misaki in the cave… it was ….

_A stranger…_

His feet automatically begun to run, having not a precise place to go but driven by the only thought to find Misaki.

So he ran, impossibly fast, as his eyes were getting accustomed to the darkness.

What if something had happened to her….

The only thought of it made him run faster until he caught a glimpse of something strange that made him slow his pace.

_Two moons…_

He stared at the second moon, which was a mere reflect of the original, situated in a small lake. Its image was softly distorted by some little waves and he couldn't help but to wonder why due to the absence of wind.

His gaze flickered to an abnormal form that was weakly approaching the shore. It seemed to be a human, but Usui was still too far to be sure of this fact. He came closer carefully, thinking that it might be the stranger.

But his mind became blank for half of a second as he realized some purple-raven shades illuminated by the moon.

The more he ran, the more she weakened.

By the time he reached her, out of breath, she was flat on the ground, inert.

"Misaki, wake up!"

He knew that she wasn't sleeping; he just didn't wanted to admit to himself the horror of the fact.

His mouth hastily covered her as he gave two insufflations and reached out for her sternum in order to reanimate her.

"C'mon, just breath…."

His words were more destined to convince himself than to be heard by her. His movements became an automatism and he couldn't bring himself to stop, even though he knew that he was too late.

He couldn't imagine losing her… he _can't_ lose her.

Just when his vision began to become blurred again, the body he was desperately reanimating had a spasm.

He turned his head to look at her face as a spark of hope filled his spirit.

But she remained inert…

Until he heard her cough violently, spitting the water of her lungs.

_She will be okay_, and this only thought made him enlaced her desperately as she finished to spat water.

"U-Usui…"

But she didn't have to time to understand what was going on that his arms reached up to twine firmly around her neck so that she was welded to his lips.

The kiss was full of urgency, almost inhuman. She didn't know if he was back to his real state, but something about it was so hypnotic that she didn't want to break it.

The thought of having lost her made him forget all the promises he made to himself.

_Behave. Don't give in to temptation. _

But he simply forgot all of this.

With a low growl he pinned her down on the sand but she softly pulled him away. This action made him gazed at her eyes for the first time. He noticed the subtle shimmer of fear in it.

"What had he done to you?" He carefully asked, thinking that the reason why she looked scared was because of the stranger.

Misaki looked in his eyes, confused.

"W-Who?" She panted, still out of breath from their kiss and her almost drowning.

Usui's brows pulled together as he frowned.

"The person in the cave, he attacked you… right?"

She continued to stare blankly at him until she understood that he was still delusional about what really happened in the cave.

"There were no one in the cave except you and I…"

Confusion darkened his eyes as he distanced himself from her, choosing be seated. She did the same, even though it made her head ached.

"No… there was this man… beside the water…I made him fall…"

She gulped, wondering if she really needed to tell him the truth. But she had to… If not, he would constantly be chasing the supposedly stranger.

"The fruits you have been eating made you paranoiac… There was no stranger… just me…"

He was still continuing to stare at her, like he couldn't make sense of her words. But comprehension filled his gaze at the same time of horror did.

He stood up quickly., his jaw going up and down. She waited for the moment that he will calm down, but his hands were tightly clenched into fists.

"Usui… seriously it's okay, no one is hurt"

But he didn't want to hear about forgiveness. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve _her. _All of this was his fault.

His jaw was clenched against all the guilt he wanted to hurl.

"Where you're going!"

Her voice was just was a distant noise, joined with the sound of his walking footsteps. The further he will be from her, the best it will be.

But she was still walking behind him, having no intention to let him run away. She grabbed his arm to make him stop, which he did but he didn't turn around.

"Ayuzawa… don't respect me"

She flinched back from the intense shame in his voice but she kept her hold on his arm. He tried to push her away, but she quickly faced him and grabbed his shirt with her hands.

"Don't feel guilty, you weren't in your normal state"

His eyes flickered towards her before he looked away.

"You almost died… because of me"

Seeing that his ardor to run away lessened, she loosened her hold and made him sat on the nearest rock. She crouched and took his two hands but not without blushing to her action.

"But I didn't…. so stop blaming yourself because if you wouldn't be there, I would have died from a bear attack or exhaustion to find my way back" She said, humor in her voice, trying to soothe the atmosphere.

Her hand tugged involuntarily to his shirt, as she nervously played with the fabric.

"So… for now… please don't leave"

Her own words even suprised herself. But it was the truth... to get seperated could be the most stupid thing to do in this forest.

She heard him sighed and the next thing she felt was the pressure of his chest with her cheek as he pulled her on his knees and pulled her tight to his body.

He could just respect half of his request….

He wouldn't forgive himself for what he did… but in this threatening forest, even though it turned out that he could be a threat to her, he couldn't imagine herself to leave her….

He won't….even if the blame of his action will make him suffer for several days.

He wont... at least not until they find their way back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the reviews! And if you were lost by the situation of the cave with the lake where Misaki almost drown, go to my profile for an image that will explain it all!<em>**

**_I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I didn't even start to write the sixth chapter with every thing that's happening :( But I'll try, I promise ;)_**

**_Have a nice day (or night)_**

**_Sweettweet07_**


	6. A Bitter Bite

**Hello! So here's the final chapter! I know, I know, it took me an eternity to upload it (2 years :( but there it is. ! I hope you will like it ! :-)**

* * *

><p>"Go away…" Misaki mumbled in a sleepy voice, trying to loosen Usui's hold on her waist. She didn't know the exact moment when she let her guards down during the night, but she promised herself to be more vigilant for the next nights this alien will have a sudden burst of affection.<p>

"But Misa-chan said to never leave her" He replied childishly, his breath tickling her ear.

"I _never _said that" She strongly denied, shoving him aside. But in fact, she clearly remembered the moment when she told him to not leave her. He was feeling guilty of having pushed her in the water and she felt compelled to clear this guilt. End of the story, it's not like she _really _wanted him to stay. Neither did she really wanted him to leave… but she will never admit this part…

She stood up and stretched her arms, her muscled all stiff after this night spent on the ground. All she needed right now was a cold shower… at least cold water.

The lake being her only option, she left Usui behind after mumbling a small _mind your business _after he asked where she was heading.

She undressed herself and dived into the icy water. Lost in the woods for almost three weeks now, it was rare for them to find places with lakes. So every occasion they found one, she never missed the chance to refresh herself in it.

Her injured ankle seemed to be okay. Even if she wasn't walking at her full capacity, it was really better than before. Sometimes, only time can help…

She let herself float on the water, however vigilant about a certain pervert who might appear anytime. Her clothes scattered on the shore, she could only pray that he won't come. Which would be very unlikely of him….

This only thought brought her back to reality and she decided to head back where her clothes were before _someone else_ does. As she finished to put on her underwear, a subtle growl turned her attention to the forest. It didn't sound like a animal… more like a human. But the only persons in this perimeter was herself and…

_Usui…_

She hurried to put back her pants but just when she was about to take her shirt, the wind pushed it directly in the water. She quickly grabbed it and put it on, running back where Usui was.

He couldn't be hurt. After all, he was Usui. Inhuman as he was, a cry of pain wouldn't suit his nonchalant personality. However, she kept a quick pace, knowing that if wasn't him, it would have meant that somebody else was near… and _that _would be scary….

But no one else was here, just the two of them… like it had been for over three weeks…

"Why did you shout like you were about to die?" She asked in a monotone voice, however relieved that he seemed to be okay.

Usui was sitting calmly on the ground, his eyes looking down.

"For nothing, sorry to have worried you"

She stared at him, trying to find what could have been wrong. Usually, when someone yells, it's because there is a reason behind it, especially if this person is Usui who is often expressionless.

"W-Who w-would be worried for you…seriously Usui what's going on?"

His gaze remained focused on the ground as she noticed him biting subtly his lower lip like he was hiding his pain.

She crouched beside him, which made him looked at her. But he curiously averted his gaze, hiding what she thought could have been embarrassment.

_Damn he's strange.._

"I have been bitten by a snake" He simply answered like he would have replied to someone who would have asked what time it was.

"B-By a-a snake?" Misaki nervously replied trying to show compassion but she couldn't help but to look around if it was still there.

"Relax, it's gone" He said, still trying to not look at her for god-knows which reason.

She looked at him, suddenly relieved that she won't have to try to kill a snake (because she would have tried) but however tensed about what she could do to cure him.

"So what's the plan" She asked, knowing that Usui always have a plan.

"There's no plan."

"C'mon, there must be something I can do"

"No there's not"

She breathed heavily, knowing that they were thinking to the same plan but were too emabarassed to say it out loud.

"I could sucked up the poison…"

After an emabarassing silence passed, he finally answered.

"No, it's too dangerous"

She watched him, flustered that the more they speak, the more he was suffering.

"It's not, I've watched this on TV, I only have to spit it out after I-"

"It's not for this reason" He strongly denied, interrupting her explanation.

He was getting on her nerves. This was their only option for god sake so why was he acting so strange! And why was he being so persistent to avert his gaze from her!

Upset, she took his face between her palms to make him looked at her. They intensely gazed at each other, both angry about something.

"Then would you mind telling me the reason why you would rather die than to have the venom sucked up this way" She asked slowly, grincing her teeth.

He continued to stare at her as a subtle embarrassment flashed in his eyes.

"You still don't know where I have been bitten"

She confusingly looked at him, not understanding why it would matter. But her head tilt reflexivily in the direction of his hand that had been holding a pressure on the bite since the start. But it was only now that she noticed where he had been bitten.

It was on his left leg, more precisely above his knee… but there was still a great distance between the knee and the bite… so much that she couldn't say that it was "above the knee" because it was much more closer to … another part of his anatomy.

Right now, the only thing that soothed her was knowing that it was still on his tigh even if it was almost on his…

"How could a snake have bitten you _there_!" She shouted with a voice full of reproaches but perfectly knowing that it wasn't his fault.

"Don't know. It must have been a female" He tried to joke, but his face was slowly becoming pale due to the venom.

There wasn't time to lose. She knew that. He knew that.

"What are you doing?" He asked tersely, wondering why she got closer.

"Sucking the poison so that you won't die and so that you will help me find the way back to our home" She explained, trying to make it look like she was selfish. But the truth was that she couldn't simply stay there and watch him agonize.

She kneeled down in front of him and put her wet hair in a ponytail so that she could see clear. She breathed, and swallowed her future embarssement that she will certainly have.

As she leaned forward, two hands framing her face suddenly stopped her. Usui's eyes were wide and serious.

"You can't" He whispered.

Annoyed by all the time they were losing, she freed herself from Usui's grip.

"Of course I can! What is your fucking reason Usui, beside that the bite is really close to your…well…you know what"

The pain that he was desperately trying to hide caused him to switch his attention to a different place… a place he judged too risky to look at since Misaki came back from the lake.

She followed his gaze, wanting to know the cause of his torment.

It didn't sink in at first, but then it clicked.

_Shit._

Too distracted by Usui's scream earlier, she completely forgot to dry her body before putting on her clothes. Her blouse was now all wet, buttoned incorrectly, making her blue pastel bra obvious.

"Because I won't be able to control myself if you get closer" He muttered to himself, under his breath.

Even this comment wasn't destined to be heard, Misaki heard every word of it. Aside from being extremely embarrassing, the situation they got their selves into was completely absurd.

How could she let him die, only because of this idiot's hormones?

She exhaled sharply and quickly pressed her hand over his mouth, preventing him to make any future comments.

A strange warning reflected in his eyes but she instantly swept it away from her conscience.

She leaned forward until her lips were pressured against the wound. She decided to close your eyes, trying to avoid the thought of what was right in front of her eyes. She sensed Usui's body arched up the more she sucked up the poison.

He refrained a rough growl from the pain but a soft moan, or what seemed to be, escaped his mouth.

As much as he wanted to push her away, feeling that his breaking point was near, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Her thin lips were moving on his skin in a constant movement, transferring a fierce and incandescent shock down his spine. His gaze once locked to the sky, his head bowed to Misaki.

Her see-through blouse was like a veil on her sheer crystal skin. This only thought could make him fantasize about so much more but now, was not the time.

He desperately tried to think of anything else: bad weather, starvation, smelly trashes… anything that could turn him off but nothing seemed to work.

He was breathing heavily as Misaki sucked up the venom and spat it on the ground in a repetitive manner. She innocently thought his physical reactions were due to the pain but knew deep down that wasn't the only truth.

"I think I got it all out, do you still feel something?" She asked, preparing to move away.

_If I still feel something? _

He was like a light switch that someone would have turned on and just left.

As she stood up, Usui caught her up in his firm grip, smoothly pressing her on the nearest tree.

"Hey, w-what the hell you think you're d-doing!"

His lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"Thanking you in the most proper manner I could think of"

His grip on her tightened as he drew her toward him for a long, intense and open-mouthed kiss. Prepared to be shoved aside, he was surprised to notice that she hadn't moved an inch.

The truth was that the venom episode had left both of them aroused and wanting for more. As much as she was trying not to fall for him, a secret feeling grew down deep in her: the desire of never be found and never find the way back. So that they could be alone, just _her, _just _him_.

**A subtle rumble was heard far beyond the mountains. He recognized what it was, but so did she.**

She reached over, put her hands around his neck so that she could be welded to his lips.

Surprised at first, he eagerly responded to her sudden kiss, knowing and sharing the source of this unexpected action.

**The background noise became more and more distinct.**

She held to his shirt, bringing him closer to her. He felt the proximity of her body, the wetness of her blouse, the pressure of her breast on his chest.

**The source of the sound seemed to be approaching.**

With a low growl, Usui lifted her and pressed her back on the tree. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. He plunged his tongue down her mouth and grasped her damp hair. Sharp and short moans escaped from Misaki's mouth, as Usui's breath became pants.

They didn't want to stop, feeling that they were on the last edge of control.

His tongue slid on her neck and up to her ear. From this angle, with her fingers, she could explore all the muscles of the nape of his neck. His tongue trailed from her ear to the corner of her mouth, and he captured her lips. This kiss was full of urge and sensuality. He slowed down the rhythm and loosened his grip.

They both gazed at each other, still panting, and their eyes rose up to the sky.

**The mechanic roar of the helicopter covered their uneven breath.**

They watched it, as it began its descent, one kilometer from where they were.

Later on, they will run to the place where the helicopter landed.

Later on, they will learn that they reached a military base.

Later on, they will be escorted to home.

Later on, she will deny every feeling that she might have had in this forest.

Later on, he will be pleased to remember her that this denial isn't true.

But as for now, they wrapped in each other arms, secretly wishing for another risky choice.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Sorry again for the long wait. I know I haven't been present for the two last years but i'll try to make up for it. I think of going in a different direction but still with Usui and Misaki, maybe a M rated story? Umm, I think that can be interesting :)<strong>

**You can review my story, that's always a big pleasure to read you!**

_-Sweet Tweety_


End file.
